Twilight Mia!
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: Mixture of Twilight and Mamma Mia. Bella helps out mother Renee run the island hotel, but when Bella's friends visit with a gorgeous boy, Edward Masen, sparks will fly - along with songs!
1. Honey, Honey

**Ok, so new story! **

**I had seen Mamma Mia on Sunday on the opening weekend, and I LOVED it! I love all the ABBA songs especially! (:**

**And then I had a revelation - Mamma Mia Twilight style!**

**BUT WHAT SUCKS, is that I had already typed this chapter up before, but my computer FROZE and shut off and DIDN'T SAVE IT!**

**I actually cried. Well, not really.**

**But im typing it again!**

**Hope you like it, please review ):**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

Hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella - I hate my full name. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, and I run an offshore island off the coast of Florida. My family has always been here, since I was born. it's a small secluded area, but still very romantic.

Renee would usually clean and look after the hotel, while Charlie would go out and get some business for the hotel. Usually, we were looking for vacationers, or even honeymooners, wanting to go to a private place, but that was still near civilization. The hotel was made out of stone, but much more modernized, with all the wooden floors, the beautifully patterned walls and art, and the nice rooms and updated wardrobes and such.

But one day, when my father Charlie was out at the main land doing some business with some other hotel that was near the shore, he never came back. That was five years ago, when I was fifteen. Now, I'm almost twenty years old, and my birthday is coming up on September thirteenth, which will be the big twenty-one.

My mother was devastated when Charlie was gone missing, but now I knew that I had to stay here and help her run the hotel. She had gotten over the pain, but still, I knew it was all locked in her heart. I promised myself that I would always take care of her, whenever she needed me.

But she was also taken care of by her two best friends, who just so happened to be the mothers of MY two best friends. One day when I was little, my mother had taken my to the main land, where we visited her friend. Their children's names were Mary Alice Brandon, who went by Alice, and Rosalie Hale, who I usually called Rose. I had never really had many friends, since there weren't too many people my age on the island. But whenever I could, I would visit them, or they would come to the island and visit me.

The last time I had seen them was three years ago, when they were with their boyfriends. Alice's boyfriend was a cool, sensitive guy named Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie's boyfriend was a strong, muscular guy named Emmett McCarthy. They had been pretty awesome to be around, but I always felt like the fifth wheel whenever I was with them.

Now the topic of boys.

I had never had an actual boyfriend before. And I had already had my first kiss, but it was as far away from the one that I imagined. I was only thirteen years old, when a boy my age, staying at the hotel, came up to me and told me he liked me. He didn't even wait for my answer, because he just leaned down and kissed me on my lips, lingering there for a few seconds. I didn't appreciate it at all, so I shoved him off of me, and got back to my work.

The one thing I always appreciated about the island, though, was that it was always peaceful. I usually, like now, would come down to the beach, just stare off into the deep midnight blue ocean, that was matching perfectly with the sky blue that was parallel to it. The sky barely had any clouds in it, the small white clouds only covering a tiny fraction of the entire sky that was above my head. The soft windy breeze running over my body, over my skin, bringing out a small patch of goose bumps to my top layer of skin.

"Bella!" I heard a faint noise coming from the top of the cliff that was behind me. I fell back into the sand, the small grains fitting through my fingers, but back softly molded into the Earth. I closed my eyes, taking in a nice deep breath, before looking up at the top of the cliff, where my mother was standing, breathing heavily.

She had been shouting my name, flailing her arms out all around her, trying to get my attention, and now, with her hands on her knees, she was trying to control her breathing. Once it had reached a steady pace, that I could tell, I called back out to her.

"What is it, mother?"

"You have a surprise in your room!" She called out one last time before disappearing.

A surprise? Now she knew I didn't like surprises at all. I hated it when people spent money on me, or gave me things that I was never going to use or wear. Just like this one time, when my mother and I were at this small boutique that was near the boat pier. I had found this beautiful silk dress, that was so soft and fit my curves just right, but of course I didn't need it. Where was I going to wear it anyways? It was a midnight blue, that matched the exact color of the ocean. I put it back on the rack, but my mother insisted on buying it. It was expensive, I knew, but I didn't dare check the price. I grabbed my mothers hand and pulled her out of the store abruptly, not even looking back once. But to my surprise, just when my birthday came around, my mother gave me a big white box. I wasn't sure what it was, but when I opened it, it was the same gorgeous silk gown from that boutique.

Before I got up off the beach, I squinted my eyes tightly, and once you did, you could see the small outline of the port of the main land, all the boats docked on the pier. The island was only about 50 miles away from the port, which was good, because it got passengers where they wanted to get to quickly and safely.

I got off the sand, wiping my back to make sure I wasn't all grainy. I headed towards my room, only to find the room left open. My mother usually didn't go into my room without permission. I slowly walked towards the door, and once I got to the door frame, I saw no people inside, but my bed was toppled over with baggage's. I was confused, but all of a sudden felt two pairs of hands tickling me from behind.

I gasped, but turned around to be met with my two best friends in the whole wide world - Alice and Rose. My mouth hung open in surprise, I couldn't believe they were here, on the island! I let out a huge scream, the three of us quickly getting into a group hug.

"OH MY GOD! ALICE! ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" I screamed, still stunned that my friends surprised me like this.

"Well, we hadn't seen you in three years Bella, and my my, you look stunning!" Rosalie said, giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

Alice and Rosalie were probably the two most beautiful women in the world. Alice, skinny to the extreme, was so sweet and bubbly. She was more energetic that a thousand generators put together. She was very pixie like, with black hair, that spiked out at the ends. She could pull off anything, even though she was barely five feet. Rosalie, on the other hand, was tall, and could be mistaken as the worlds best supermodel. She had such great and athletic legs, and with barely any fat on her body. Her fair skin matched her beautiful blue eyes perfectly, her golden locks falling down from her head, and going down, stopping on top of her breasts. What surprised me though, was that they thought that I was gorgeous too, just like them. I thought that was a lie, plain old me would not fit in into the fashion world. But regardless, they still stuck with me.

"Yes, Bella! We, as your best friends, wanted to visit you!" Alice yelled, giving me a big hug again.

"Hey…what about us?" I heard a noise from outside my room. I raised an eye brow to both Alice and Rose, but they just had big grins plastered on their faces. I walked out of the room slowly, only to see Emmett and Jasper standing outside, both with crossed arms.

"Emmett! Jasper! Oh my god!" I yelled out, giving them both a hug. Emmett, being extremely strong, picked me up into a bone crushing hug, twirling me around. Once I was put down, Jasper, being the sensitive one, gave me a small, gentle hug.

"I cant believe you guys are here! Why are you here?!" I laughed as I asked them the question.

"We missed you terribly Bella! And wanted to come cheer up your summer! Only a bit left until the big twenty one!" Alice said, throwing a fist into the air. Jasper smiled sweetly at her, walking over to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

That's when I noticed that there was one more person there, but someone that I didn't know. But one thing was sure, he was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He was tall, towering over my five foot four, with the most piercing emerald eyes I had ever seen. He also had bronze hair, untidy and all over the place. I just wanted to run my hands all through his hair, even down his back, over his chest and muscles, and just all over his body. Speaking of muscles, this boy was a sculpted god. He was lanky and boyish, not as buff as Emmett or Jasper, but still had the sexiest muscles I had ever seen.

And I already knew I was in love with him.

"Hello. I'm so rude, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Edward Masen, Edward Anthony Masen, but you can just call me Edward. I'm friends with Emmett and Jasper," and then he smiled this crooked smile that made my heart go wild. He was so breathtaking, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"He..um…hi." I mumbled out to the best of my abilities, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Bella…" he said, looking deeply into my eyes. I could see something hidden there - love, passion, desire. His eyes were trailing all over my face, my eyes, and especially my lips. I took a quick glance over to Emmett and Rosalie, who were already sucking each others face's off, as Jasper and Alice shared a small, but loving kiss. I looked back at Edward, who had now leaned in. His face was getting closer to mine. I was beginning to stand on my tippy toes, just to make sure he didn't have to bend so much. I closed my eyes, feeling his breath over my face, chilling my bones. Just as his lips almost brushed mine, our noses colliding, I heard someone clear their throat, causing me to turn my head, Edward's lips colliding with my cheek.

I blushed, looking down at my feet, realizing Alice had been the one to interrupt.

"Bella, that means beautiful. It suits you well." Edward whispered into my ear.

I gulped softly, my breath caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry," I said, coming back to reality, "I should probably show you all to your rooms." I began to head to my room to grab the luggage, but was trapped in two arms, around my waist. It was Edward.

"It's ok, Bella." he told me, "Renee has already shown us to our rooms. Now you girls go on ahead and chat, and let the men get the heavy stuff."

"Aw, man!" Emmett said, but obviously he was joking.

Rosalie slapped his arm playfully, but gave him a quick kiss otherwise.

I wove one arm of mine around Rosalie's and the other one around Alice's and the three of us skipped happily down to the beach.

Once we found a nice sunny spot, the girls pulled me down, one sitting on each of my sides.

"So…" Alice started.

"Bella…" Rosalie continued.

"What is it guys…?" I said suspiciously.

Alice and Rose glanced at each other quickly, then broke out into smiles.

"What was with you and Edward back there?" Rose asked very happily.

"I just knew that you and Edward would be perfect for each other! Didn't I, Rose?!" Alice smiled.

"Never bet against Alice, you know!" Rose told me.

"Oh bella!" Alice continued, "What is going on between you and Edward? Tell us!"

"Well, I barely have known him for ten minutes…" I said.

"Continue! We are basically sisters, Bella. Come on," Rose encouraged me.

"Well…I…" I started.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I think….I'm in…love…with…Edward Masen."

Both Alice and Rose got quiet, looking at each other firstly, then glancing back at me.

Of course, then I got the reaction I wanted - they screamed their heads off.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Alice yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE AND PERFECT!" Rosalie exclaimed. Both of the girls were just babbling on about how Edward and I were perfect for each other. Were we? I knew I was in love with him. I don't know how it happened, but I just was.

That irresistible man named Edward Masen has stolen my heart.

"Bella." Alice got my attention.

"Yes?" I answered back to her.

"Tell us how you feel, how it feels to be in love…"

I looked at both girls, who were now paying full attention to me.

"But don't you two already know what love is like?"

"Yes!" Rosalie said, "But how do YOU feel, Bella?"

"It feels…amazing. I can't even describe it! Its like, I want to stay in his arms forever and ever, and not let him go. We can be sexual, but also enjoy each others company, even if were silent. Its like…I wish I could just, I don't know. He completes me somehow. I know we just met, but its as if, I knew him my entire lifetime! I really…I just…I don't know how to say this…I just want him to know…

"_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah hah, honey honey…_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah hah, honey honey…_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_Oh, you make my dizzy…"_

"But Bella, you hadn't heard of him before…" Alice teased me, her and Rosalie getting into the song I was singing to them, and actually singing along with me.

"Oh, but it feels like I have!" I laughed, continuing the song.

"_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah hah, honey honey…_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah hah, honey honey…_

_The way you kiss goodnight_

_The way you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your thing…"_

"But you haven't really kissed him, Bella…" This time Rosalie teased, laughing as she began to bob her head up and down.

"Oh but Rose, I could feel the intensity there! And when he kissed my cheek, it was oh so sweet…" I sighed, leaning my head back, holding onto a palm tree.

"_I don't want to hurt you baby_

_I don't want to see you cry,_

_So stay on the ground girl_

_You better not get too high,_

_But I'm gonna stick to you, boy_

_You'll never get rid of me_

_There's no place in this world that I would rather be…_

_Honey honey, touch me baby, ah hah, honey honey…_

_Honey honey, hold me baby, ah hah, honey honey…_

_You look like a movie star_

_But I know just who you are_

_And honey, to say the least_

_You're a dog-gone beast!"_

"Isabella Swan, I bet you don't even know what that means!" Alice giggled, holding onto her sides to stop the pain from laughing too much.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I know what I'm saying. I'm head over heels in love…" I sighed.

Alice scowled me, she hated her full name.

"_So stay on the ground, girl_

_You better not get too high,_

_There's no other place in this world I'd rather be…._

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah hah, honey honey…_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah hah, honey honey…_

_I heard about you before_

_And I wanted to know some more_

_And I know what they mean, _

_You're a love machine…….."_

"Oh you guys," I sighed, intertwining my fingers as I plopped down on the soft sand, "I really really love Edward. I hope to get to know him better…"

"Oh Bella! No problem," Rosalie winked.

"Haha, Rose… I didn't mean sexually…even though that would be nice too…" I blushed furiously now. I was still a virgin, but I wanted to save myself for someone I really loved.

"Bella, that's not what she meant!" Alice interrupted, "We will show you off to Edward, and you two, will have your happily ever after."

"Aww…" I couldn't help but get a few tears in my eyes, "I love you guys so much. Best friends forever, basically sisters…"

"Till the very end." They both said, as we watched the sunset fade into the horizon.

**OMG! I cant believe I finished this! Hehe!**

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Which song will you like to see next?**

**Let me know!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! (:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	2. I would, if i could

**Hehe, yay! Got through chapter one (:**

**Thank you to the reviewers, and to those who read because I asked them too, (: (:**

**Anyways, I did kind of move Bella and Edward a bit fast there, but its not gonna be like that totally.**

**A few people said to put in "Lay All Your Love on Me" in this chapter, but that is going to be delayed for now.**

**You will see what happens! Hehe!**

The first few days after the arrival of all my friends were absolutely fantastic. I never really had any fun when I was by myself, but just having some company around me, made me feel a lot more whole.

Alice, Rose and I would stay up really late at night, chatting about our lives, and them two talking about how they felt about their boyfriends. I didn't feel left out though, because…I had a certain feeling…that something nice would happen this summer for me. Maybe, I would finally get my happy ending, out of all the loneliness I have experienced.

"So, Alice.." Rosalie had a wicked look in her eye, "How is Jasper in bed?"

I gasped at Rose's question, wasn't that something personal? Alice didn't think so though, because she just threw her head back and laughed, taking a glance at my shocked state.

"Oh Bella. I know what you're thinking, and I don't mind the question. Jasper is…amazing. He knows exactly what to do to make me feel, everything wonderful at once. It's like…I feel as if, I'm in another world - as if, there is nothing that matters except for him and only him, the only star in my sky…" Alice began to daydream now.

"That seems wonderful…" I sighed.

"Bella? You're a virgin, right? You're time will come." Rose said bluntly.

"Rose!" I blushed a deep shade of red, "I don't really care or think about…sex. All that matters is that I will find that special one…that person, that will be my knight in shining armor. Who will, complete me…make my heart whole."

"Girls! I have an idea!" Alice jumped up, grabbing onto both of us and pulling us up with her, "Let's have a bonfire tonight! It's the perfect weather out, and we can just sit around, and get to talk about each other, get to know one another…"

That sounded like fun, it gave me an opportunity to get to know Edward better. We had moved pretty fast yesterday, but I was still honest to truth on my feelings.

The girls and I walked over a bit onto the left part of the beach, where there was a small fire pit, which would be the perfect spot for our bonfire.

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper and I were pretty much enjoying our summer vacation here on this small island. It was very secluded, but also, held enough people so we didn't feel too alone.

We had let the girls have their own fun for now, since they were much closer to each other than us guys. Since they hadn't seen Bella in a very long time, it made sense to us to let them have some chat time together.

Bella. Ah, what I would have done to have just held her in my arms in the first moment I saw her. I felt bad that I had almost made a move on her, and we hadn't even discussed anything. She was probably not even that interested…just caught up in the moment as I was. But I knew that Isabella Swan was no ordinary girl. She was…how to put it shortly…nice, amazing, beautiful, lovely, and the world's most…wonderful girl ever.

The feelings that Bella brought out in me were pretty strong! I could even think that I already loved her…

No. That wouldn't work…You can't fall in love that fast. But then again, who stopped Romeo and Juliet from their love? From which their love brought upon their death. But then again, their death's brought the family's haste to an end with each other.

We had decided to just go hiking around some of the cliffy area's around the hotel. Emmett had a backpack around his back, which had some water bottles, and a first aid kit. You would never know what would happen.

I was a doctor-in-training, you see. My father, Edward Senior, had gotten a M.D. at age 27, and I had been so proud of him. I wanted to follow in his footsteps, and become a doctor just like him.

Right now, I was 21 years old. My birthday was on June twentieth, so I was only a few months older than Bella.

Again my thoughts related back to Bella. I didn't know what I would do with that girl. She was becoming a bigger part of me already, and I hadn't even had a simple conversation with her.

"Earth to Edward!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, focusing my eyes on my two best friends who were looking at my curiously. Of course, Emmett didn't really have any idea about what I was thinking, so he had to ask himself.

"What has gotten into your brain lately?"

Jasper chuckled softly, shaking his head from side to side. I knew he understood what was happening with me, and he felt the same thing with Alice. Maybe even stronger, since he knew Alice much better than I Bella.

"Just thinking Emmett…" I mumbled to him, clutching onto the rock wall and thrusting myself onto it, using my arm muscles to get me onto the ledge above us.

"You were thinking about Bella, weren't you?" There we go, Emmett was finally understanding, "I saw the way you looked at her, I think you dig her, man."

He winked at me, causing me to close my eyes in annoyance. Why did most guys just think about sex? I know I was a guy, yes, but that's not all my brain ran on. I wanted to get to know a girl, that yes…liked the physical stuff, but I also wanted a girl, that had that personality that would never burn off its flame.

And I had a feeling that that girl would be Bella. I just needed to get to know her better. I had about a month and a half time, so I knew that I could do it.

"Hey boys!" We heard someone's voice projecting towards us. We turned around to see Renee standing a few yards away from us, "I think the girls are going to start a bonfire…You guys should go get ready and meet them down there!"

We all shared a glance, and agreed that we would stop our hike, and go change into clean clothes to go meet the girls.

Once getting back to the room, I looked through my bags, and found a white plain tee shirt, and dark wash jeans. I threw them on quickly, putting on my sandals along with them, and heading down towards the beach.

**BPOV**

Dusk had already fallen. There was a small breeze blowing towards our direction, the flames of the fires dancing against the wind. I shivered slightly, since none of us girls had changed since before. I was wearing a small white summer dress, that had a flowery pattern sewn at the bottom hem of the skirt. Alice was wearing a pink sweater, along with a pair of white shorts, and black sandals. Rosalie, looking gorgeous as ever, was wearing a blood red top, and a skirt that went just about mid-thigh.

Alice noticed my shivering, and handed me a gray cardigan to wear. I took it gladly, smiling at her sweetly and pushing my arms threw the holes.

I looked up at the pathway that lead back up to our rooms, and I noticed that the boys were on their way over.

Emmett was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, with beige colored cargo pants. Jasper, matching Emmett's beige colored cargos, wore brown ones, with a green shirt. Edward looked the best looking - personally. His emerald eyes looked divine in his white shirt, which made his gaze look piercing. The bottoms of his dark wash jeans were rolled up to his knees, while he held his sandals in his hand.

"Hey boys…" Rosalie said, getting up and running towards Emmett, giving him a small kiss.

"Hey you." Jasper whispered to Alice, holding onto her tight, his arms molded around her body.

Edward came over to me and took the seat next to mine, "Hey…" He said softly, putting an arm around his shoulder.

I tried my best not to blush, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hi."

I really couldn't think of how to reply back.

"Um…listen," he started up again, "Sorry for the whole, almost-kissing-you thing the first day we met. I just…was caught up in the moment you understand? But I wasn't lying when I said that your named suited you perfectly…"

So the kiss was on his mind too. I blushed once more, but somehow, I felt disappointed. So he hadn't meant it? I wasn't sure what to feel or think, but I knew that, even if he told me that he was really a three headed alien is disguise…I might still love him. Even though looks are a small part…his personality matters more.

"Thank you…" I told him, "And yes…we don't really know each other that well anyways! Maybe we should start by getting to know the basics…?"

His face beamed a big smile to me, his eyes sparkling from the fire in the pit.

"Ok…basic information. How old are you?"

"I will be twenty one on September 13th. You?"

"I just turned twenty one of June 20th."

"Oh, so we don't have a huge age difference…" I smiled, it was perfect.

"Yes…" he smiled back, "What's your favorite color?"

I blushed for the third time already, looking away from him. I was thinking that he would be a bit embarrassed by my answer.

"Emerald."

"That's a nice color…I prefer brown myself…" his eyes held so much emotion in the moment that I couldn't even comprehend my thoughts.

"What's your family like here on this island?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, gathering my thoughts back, figuring out how to explain to him my life I've spend here on the island.

"Well…my mother, father and I have already ran this hotel, since the owner before us was about to pass away, and handed it to my mother. We were always here, helping the customers, running the hotel - that job was usually done by my mother and I. My father did a lot of the business for the hotel, and the island itself. But about five years ago, he went to the main land…and never came back. It crushed us; my mother was devastated. But we moved on, helping each other out. I help my mother run the entire hotel now."

Edward became silent for a few moments now, probably taking it all in. I let him have his time; I usually never got to tell anyone about my family, so I wasn't too surprised that he was really trying to understand it all.

"So, how did you get your education?"

Now this surprised me. I had expected him to give me some sympathy, or something. But I was glad that he didn't…it showed that he wanted to know more.

"Well…my mother home schooled me my entire life. I have thought of college sometimes…but I can't leave my mother here, that wouldn't be right. Plus, I think I'm just gonna stay here my entire life, taking her place…"

Now his brows furrowed together. "But isn't there something you love to do?"

I smiled briefly, looking into his eyes, "I love to draw…Sometimes, I just go out, and sit in front of the beach, and just, put what I see on paper. It relaxes me so much…I can do it all day."

"You should pursue that career if you want too. Can I see some of your paintings?"

I blushed, I couldn't believe he wanted to see MY paintings. He made me feel so special.

"Sure."

"Bella!" Emmett yelled from across the flaming pit.

"Yeah, Emmett?" I giggled at him, who's eyes were now as wide as a child's who just entered F.A.O. Schwarz.

"You should get some cool attractions here! Oh, it would be so much fun if you got some motor boats! Or, get some people here that could teach sky gliding, or something like that! Or maybe a-"

I interrupted him. "Emmett! That all would be nice, but we can't afford it…"

"Oh…" Emmett became as quiet as a rock, his sad frown dropping down.

"I mean…That would all be really cool and great to have, but I don't work for money…if I ever get it, it goes towards the hotel, or I just give it to my mother."

"Aw, Bella…" Alice came over to me and hugged me.

"It's ok, Alice. No big deal…"

"What are you talking about? Don't you WANT to get some cool stuff to attract more customers?" Rosalie asked gently.

"Rose, that's a silly question…of course I would like more customers to come to the island! But, like I said, since everything is basically like freelance…we need the financial help. It all matters on one small simple concept….

_"I work all night, I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay…_

_Aint it sad…_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me.._

_that's too bad…_

_In my dreams, I have a plan…._

_If I got me a wealthy man…_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball…."_

Everyone looked at me crazy. I wasn't saying I was a golddigger or something, it would just be nice, to have something, without working for it. But I knew that it would never REALLY be like that. Because…that's not how life works…

_"money money money,_

_Must be funny,_

_In a rich man's world…_

_Money money money,_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world…_

_Ah-aaa…..All the things I could do…_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich mans world."_

"Bella, please! We can hel-" Rose and Alice were about to say something to me, but I shushed them.

"Guys, seriously…I would if I could, but don't you understand? Life is basically determined by money…"

_" A man like that is hard to find, but I can't get him off my mind…_

_Aint it sad…_

_And if he happens to be free, I bet he wouldn't fancy me…_

_That's too bad…_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go…_

_To Las Vegas, or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game,_

_My life will never be the same…"_

"Bella…" Edward started, "I'm not rich…"

I don't know what he was supposedly implying with that, but I really didn't listen to him.

_"money money money,_

_Must be funny,_

_In a rich man's world._

_Money money money,_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world._

_Aha-aaa….all the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich mans world………_

_Money money money,_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world._

_Money money money,_

_Always sunny,_

_In a rich man' s world._

_Aha-aaa…..all the things I could do…._

_If I had a little money…._

_It's a rich man's world._

_It's a rich man's world….."_

I lowered my head down in shame. Why was I complaining about money? I already have everything I need, friends, family…well almost all my family. My life was going great!

"I'm sorry about that everyone…I was just, caught up in the moment, as some of you might say…" My sight flashed over to Edward, who was now smiling sheepishly.

"Bella, listen. If you need money, you DON'T have to worry about it. We can help you out." Alice said, Rosalie nodding at her side.

"No, you guys…I CAN'T let you do that!"

"But, Bella…we-"

"No guys! I'm perfect fine, thank you!"

I walked off away from them, just to cool myself in the summer night breeze. As I walked off, all I heard was someone mutter "Stubborn."

And they were right - I am stubborn. If I don't like something, I don't want it, and I refuse to let it go through, even though it's not even needed.

I plopped myself down on the cold, wet sand, looking up into the sky at the full moon, the reflection shining deeply into the ocean, the white rays lighting up the dark night.

I heard someone walk up behind me. I knew who it was, but I didn't look back.

"Hey." Edward said softly, "I'm sorry about before."

I glanced over at him. Why was HE apologizing? "Why are you apologizing? You did absolutely nothing wrong!"

He was silent, looking off into the ocean as I was before.

"Listen…" I started, "I really don't need money help. Yes, I said it WOULD be nice to have a lot of money, but my life is great now…and I don't need much improvements.."

I didn't want to mention everything, but the _much_ part would have been filled perfectly by Edward. I didn't really want to say something to him though, not at least until we really got to know each other better.

"That's understandable…" Edward replied, "Just I want you to know…that whatever happens, I'll be here for you…."

And with that, he got up and went back to our group.

I sighed silently, bringing my knees up to me chest, my arms wrapping around them.

I'll be here for you too, Edward. With all my heart.

I would do anything for Edward, and be whatever with him too - I would rather be a friend, rather than nothing at all….

The moon shone brightly now, as the water glistened underneath…

**Hehe! New Chapter! (:**

**So I'm hoping that you all liked it?**

**Tell moi in un review.**

**Hahaha! (:**

**And after reading this chapter, any change in what you want as the next song? Let me knoww! (:**

**I will try to update this soon, along with Keys to Life, and This Coming Dawn. This is just for those who don't know those stories. This Coming Dawn is my version of Breaking Dawn, but it's more sexual, but still a good story - or so I've heard lol.**

**While Keys To Life is about Bella and how she wants to compose something to Edward, but some events happen, and she can't. but future events might reunite the pair!**

**Just wanted to tell you guys about them briefly.**

**I have nothing to do now. HAHA! (:**

**I love you all, especially my reviewers and readers! **

**Till Next Time, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	3. I have a dream

**Sorry I havent updated in a while!**

**I got Breaking Dawn the day it came out, and finished it the day it came out too! (:**

**And ive been busy!**

**August 7****th****- STEPHENIE MEYER! WOO HOO! I'm gonna meet her! **

**Thank you for all the readers and reviewers!**

**Anyways, there have been like, 166 views to this story.**

**Not as much as I anticipated! But still cool!**

**I would love it if I would get like, 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**Well, come on people! Do a gal a favor! Hehehehe**

**I havent been able to update also, because of my new story called, **_**Love is Unconditional**_**. Read and Review it if you've finished Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns.**

As summer was moving on, and it was almost time for July to start transitioning into August, our entire group of six people became one huge bond. It was like a tribe, or like our own clique- I guess you could call it that.

I began to slowly get to know Edward better, sometimes the two of us going down to the beach, and just sitting down on the soft warm sand, and just relaxing and talking to one another.

Our topics of conversation ranged from our likes and dislikes, to what we want to learn in life. Edward was very interested on my pictures. I had shown him one of the pictures that I had drawn and colored in of the island when it was sundown.

"Bella, this is…..truly exquisite. No words could describe how truly gifted you are…" He had told me.

And of course, me being me, turned beet red, probably blushing for a few minutes, that's when the redness began to swell down just a tiny bit.

I had never thought of taking my drawings into consideration as a future career for myself. Of course, my mother and…father had always thought that I had true talent, and I thought my pictures were quite good, but what were the odds of mine actually getting somewhere? These were the subjects I thought about when I would think about my drawing and life.

Of course, Edward encouraged me to get off the island and go to an art school, preferably college. But I didn't have time for that, or money, or just…the heart to leave my mother alone on this island. Ever since dad left, I had promised that I would stay here, and help her out. By any means necessary, too.

I was on the beach again today, now drawing a beautiful white boat, that swayed in the water, the white paint glistening off its exterior, the sun making it glow. I looked at the finer details, the silver railings that surrounded the perimeter of the boat, the oak colored wood panels that covered the floor of the decks.

I got out my pad and colored pencils, and spent most of my day drawing there. I liked the way the sun hit the boat at the exact angle, making the boat seem more majestic, more real.

I heard footsteps behind me, walking over and stopping right at my back.

"Hey. I knew I would find you here." It was Edward.

"Of course…" I sighed, "Where else would I be?"

"With Alice and Rosalie?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Their both spending some quality time with Jasper and Emmett, and personally, I don't even want to know what they're doing."

I shuttered, and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward shuttered too.

"Ah, true. I know what you mean." He agreed, "What are you drawing today, Ms. Swan?"

I blushed, looking down at the simple sketch that was scribbled across my paper.

"Its that boat." I pointed out to where the boat was tied up to, just off the pier.

"It's excellent, Bella."

"Oh hush, it's nothing but a simple sketch."

Edward's brows furrowed together. "That's how all masterpieces start, though. And you have so much potential, Bella. This is your dream, isn't it?"

I didn't answer his question right away, looking off into the spanning sea in front of me.

I looked back at Edward now, looking into his eyes. I searched them quickly, wondering if he had a certain motive he had to actually get a specific answer out of me.

"I'm serious though, Bella," he continued on, "you are…amazing, to say the least. You have a wonderful hand at drawing…and a beautiful voice, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Edward." That was all I said to him, before my glance turned back to the ocean that was my previous sight.

"_I have a dream…a song to sing,_

_To help me cope with everything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale_

_You can take the future, even if you fail_

_I believe in angels…_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels…_

_When I know the time is right for me…_

_I'll cross the stream…_

_I have a dream…."_

I shot a glance back at Edward, who was now looking at me attentively. I wanted to get through to him, let him know that I DO have a dream, but I can't do anything about it right now. It's just not the right time.

Like the song said, I'll cross the stream. But only when the time is right.

"_I have a dream, a fantasy,_

_To help me through reality,_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me…_

_I'll cross the stream…_

_I have a dream…._

_I'll cross the stream,_

_I have a dream…"_

"Bella - listen to me-"Edward started off, but I quickly put my hands on his face. I pushed his cheeks together, so it would be harder for him to actually speak.

His words sounded muffled, and now he was quiet, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"No Edward, you listen to me. I know I'm stubborn, but I know what I'm doing. I have wonderful and exciting dreams that I would love to happen for me in the future, but right now…I have a duty to my family, and to this island. I have a life here…it may not be much, but you all must understand, that I made a commitment, and I can't just break it!"

"Bella…" Edward started, but I cut him off again.

"_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale,_

_You can take the future, even if you fail…_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me…_

_I'll cross the stream,_

_I have a dream…_

_I'll cross the stream,_

_I have a dream…"_

I ended the note, with leaning into Edward a tiny bit. I closed my eyes, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Once I gave him the one thing that had me a bit nervous, to be honest, I cleaned up all my art supplies and put them back in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and got up on my feet.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, his voice a bit dazed. I wonder why…

"Going to go walking around…just have a lot to think about." I told him, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard his voice get louder as he thrusted himself off the ground and almost slamming into me.

"Sorry about that," he said, getting his balance, "listen, I know that I must be just, pressuring you, but I don't want you to think that. I'm just telling you that I believe in you, just like you believe in the angels. I want you to know, that I'm here for you, like I've told you before. You are so special and unique, of course in a good way, and I just want everyone to know that."

I had a small tear going down the side of my cheek, but Edward's hand quickly came and wiped it away.

"Thanks.." I mumbled to him, trying to contain my sobs.

I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I felt so emotional at the moment. Just about my feelings for my future, my feelings about him. Oh, how my feelings for him were so strong.

I hugged him tightly to my body, my arms wrapping around his neck.

At first, he seemed a little startled, but his arms then wove around my body and grabbed me around the waist. We held onto each other for a few moments, enjoying out bodies being so close together.

We pulled back, both of us looking deeply into each others eyes. Edward's were so captivating, I wonder what he was thinking at that moment.

"Well," he said a bit awkwardly, "I'll leave you alone then. We can just…talk later?"

"Yes!" I answered a bit too quickly, "I just want an hour or two alone, that's all."

"Ok," he said, walking back up the cliff.

Once he was out of sight, I threw myself down again. Why didn't anything happen between us? We had known each other for a few weeks already!

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I really wanted something to spark, or just…a clue, a hint, a small surprise, letting me know that there was going to be something happening soon.

I closed my eyes, leaning back onto the sand, but hair probably being mixed with thousands of the little grain.

All I could see was Edward in my mind. Whenever I saw him, thought of him, felt my emotions for him, my heart would get happy, and flutter extremely fast.

And honestly…I have no idea how much longer it would be until I actually made some sort of move on him!

I could feel my drowsiness come over me, the blackness taking over my mind. The sun's rays were keeping my body nice and warm, as I drifted off into slumber land.

**Ok, so like, I hope you guys liked that chapter!**

**Something I thought of quick, yes I know!**

**But I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

**I got 9 reviews for last chapter, im thinking that I want 9 again before actually thinking of writing the next one?**

**We will see.**

**Check out my new story, again! Hehe.**

**Until Next Time, TwilightSagaLover543. OUTTIE! (:**


	4. Mamma Mia, here i go again

**Hehe, so thank you for the reviews I received.**

**I'm glad people enjoy this story.**

**And, a big thanks to TwiLigHtDancEr93, a big supporter of this story (:**

**I TOTALLY recommend her story to all you readers, "Delaney's Story"!**

**Of course, that is the first in her three part trilogy, but you should read ALL of them, and review of course (:**

**Haha of course, all I can ask for is readers and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns.**

_**BPOV**_

The girls and I were having the time of our lives together since our big reunion at the beginning of summer, and the guys made it even funnier. Each day, even the smallest conversations that Edward and I had, made a little bit more effort into creating a real close relationship together.

Today, was one of the most beautiful days out of the entire summer. It wasn't too hot, but it was perfect weather for a tank top and some shorts, and don't forget the sandals!

Rose and Alice wanted to work on their tans, so we went down to the beach today, along with our bags and towels. My skin is very light, like an ivory color, but I don't really tan - I burn, so I have to put a lot of sunscreen on.

As we laid down on our soft towels, in our bathing suits, which Alice and Rose had made me wear, we just closed our eyes, our bodies soaking up the sun's warmth.

All of a sudden, I heard Rose's phone go off.

_**But what they don't know, they can't even imagine**_

_**Say I don't have no self-esteem, but its my fashion**_

_**Maybe I'm just a bad girl**_

_**Maybe I'm just a bad girl**_

_**Maybe I'm just a bad girl**_

_**Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl**_

_**I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me,**_

_**I..I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me.**_

Alice and I eyed Rose, who wasn't paying attention to us. She was digging through her Juicy bag, and pulled out her Sidekick 3, and pressed the send button to talk.

"Talk to me." She answered into the phone.

I watched her attentively, trying to figure out who called and what the reason was. True, I wouldn't be able to tell who called her, since these two gals were basically the only people I knew from the main land, also the boys.

"Oh my god…no way!…NO.EFFIN.WAY." Rose's eyes began to widen, "Well, DUH! WE'LL BE THERE! Okay, I'll see you, bye."

She hang up, her gaze shooting over at us.

"Girls, stop your tanning, we are going to party!" She said, squealing.

Alice began to squeal along with her, but I just groaned. They both stopped their squealing, looking at me.

"Why are you all sad and groaning? You should be happy!" Alice told me.

"Guys, I can't leave the island! And plus, I don't know anyone other than you guys, so why would I go to some random party?" I began stuttering, I was actually nervous about this.

"Don't worry, girl! The guys will be with us." Rose winked at me.

Ah, Edward. Would that mean that I had to like, go with him? Would this be a date? Thinking of going on a date with Edward made my heart flutter.

We had already known each other for a month, knowing each other pretty well. We just hadn't made any progress in our relationship yet…

"Oh, come on, Bella! We HAVE to get ready!" Alice pulled me up and the three of us ran up to my room to get ready.

Before reaching our room, Rose spotted Emmett.

"Hey Emmett!" She yelled, catching his attention, "We're going to the main land tonight. There's a party on the beach, Ally called me."

"I thought there wasn't any service here?" He asked surprised.

"Apparently there was, since I got the call. We have to go get ready, we will meet at the dock near the boat at 6."

Upon reaching the room, we each took turns taking a shower. I was first, since I needed the most work. Rose and Alice were much better with fashion on themselves, and others, and could get ready but still look the same in half the time.

Alice chose my outfit - a black silk blouse, with about ¾ sleeve, along with a pair of dark wash jeans, pairing it off with red heels. I wasn't the most graceful person in the world, so I was going to need help with these shoes. Alice said that we could take them off once we got to the beach, on the sand. Alice was wearing a cute white dress, which was strapless, with black strips going all around it. Rose was wearing a short jean skirt, that wasn't even at her mid-thigh. She complimented her jean skirt with a blue top, that matched her eyes.

"Now, hair!" Alice said, clapping her hands together very quickly.

I didn't want it to be too complicated, so Alice just straightened my hair pin straight. Her hair was spiked up extra today at the tips, while Rose straightened her hair, then went through it with a curler, adding cute banana curls.

"Ok girls, let's get going!" I said, shutting off all the hair products.

Alice and Rose were doing their makeup quickly, making sure they had no messed up places. "Bella, you haven't finished makeup yet.."

"I'm going for the all natural look, now come on!" I urged them on, pulling them both my an arm.

_**EPOV**_

Emmett had come back into the room saying that he had heard from the girls that we were going to go to a party tonight.

That made me nervous, I wanted to ask Bella to that party, so she could be my date, but would she say yes? Or no?

I was really nervous. I just pulled on a beige t-shirt, along with a pair of green cargo pants, not caring about what Emmett or Jasper were going to where.

"We're gonna go down now, dude, come on," Emmett waved his hand at me, and the three of us started walking down the beach.

There I spotted Bella, who looked, ravishing. I couldn't even describe in words how wonderful she was, how she made my heart flutter every time I even thought about her, let alone think of her.

I walked over to her, smiling her favorite crooked smile - she had never told me it was her favorite, but she always blushed when I smiled that way, and I loved it when she blushed.

I just wanted to kiss it away.

"Hey Bells." It was my new nickname for her.

"Hey Eddie poo." I frowned. She had called me that because she didn't like the name Bells all too much.

"So…you excited for the party?" I asked her nervously.

"yeah…." she was playing with the hem of her blouse.

"You look, amazing. Like an angel," I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you," she blushed, which made me smile my crooked smile again…

_**BPOV**_

Edward complimenting me was one of the best things in the world. It made me feel very…bubbly inside.

"So…." he started once again, "I was wondering….." He stopped.

"Yes?"

I wondered what he wanted to ask me.

"I was wondering….if you wanted to go to the party with me?"

"But we ARE going together…"

"No, I mean, go to the party **with **me."

"Oh…" I just understood. He was asking me to the party, as his date! I couldn't contain much of my excitement, so I let out one of my biggest smiles ever.

"OF COURSE!" I didn't mean to sound too excited, but it just came out.

He smiled at me, hugging me quickly. "Great! Awesome!"

"Edward! Come over here!" Emmett yelled, ruining the moment.

"I'll catch you before the boat leaves…" Edward kissed my cheek quickly, running to meet the guys.

I walked over to Rose and Alice, my hand still on my cheek, Edward's kiss still lingering on my skin.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Alice asked, smiling sweetly.

I looked at her, opening my mouth slowly…

"_I've been cheated by you, since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how, but I suddenly loose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, whao-o-o_

_Mamma Mia_

_Here I go again_

_My, my, how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My, my, just how much I missed ya?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted, _

_Why, why, did I ever let you go,_

_Mamma mia_

_Now I really know_

_My, my , I should not have let you go…."_

"Here you go again, Bella, going crazy about Edward…" Rose teased, "Not that you ever stopped…"

I glared at her quickly, but glanced at Edward, who was looking at me. I turned my head quickly, looking back at the girls.

"_I've been angry and sad about the things that you do_

_I cant count all the times that I've told you were through_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know, that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong…._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, whao-o-o_

_Mamma Mia,_

_Here I go again,_

_My, my, how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My, my, just how much I missed ya?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted,_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia, even if I say _

_Bye, bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma Mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever…"_

"Honestly, I don't think Edward would ever leave you…" Alice admitted, rubbing her chin, as if she was thinking hard.

I rolled my eyes, staring off into the moving water, as the ship was taking us to the main land.

"_Mamma Mia,_

_Here I go again_

_My, my, how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My, my, just how much I missed ya?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia, now I really know_

_My, my, I should not have let you go…"_

The ship was arriving at the pier slowly, since it had been moving at quite a fast speed, but then again, the island isn't that far away from the main land.

"You ready?" Edward came over to me, offering his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" I said honestly, taking his hand.

It was now or never. Tonight, I was going to confess my love to Edward Masen.

**Hehe, finished the chapter!**

**Shoutout to my friends Britt and Britt! LOL also known as TwiLigHtDancEr93 and briiitx xhc. They are my awesome friends from fan fiction, and we have very cool AIM chats.**

**But will you guys review, for meeeee?**

**Thankssss! (:**

**Lol, until next time, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	5. Can you feel the love?

**Yay, lots of people read this story! Haha**

**Well, I have had 433 views to this story! (:**

**WHAO! If I remember right, last chapter I had 166. Haha im glad people actually try reading this story!**

**And thank you to those who have read all 4 chapters so far, and a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW (:**

**So, this MIGHT be the chapter you all have waited for. Hehe.**

**So, read, review, enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

_**BPOV**_

There were tons of people dancing and having fun spread all across the beach. Some were on the actual sand, where there was a d.j. set up, with lots of flashing lights everywhere. There was also a volleyball net set up, with two teams already neck to neck playing an intense game. Drinks and food - basically barbeque and snacks - were available.

I had never been to a party this big, and it felt sort of intimidating a bit…

Alice noticed the look on my face, and grabbed me, pulling me towards the crowd, away from Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella!" She told me, "You will have TONS of fun! Rose and I want to introduce you to some of our good friends from around here."

I spotted Rosalie over in the corner of the sidewalk, surrounded by a few pretty girls. I was guessing that they were their friends? Of course, pretty. Popular. I had heard the story.

"There she is!" Rose pointed to me, while all the other girls turned and faced me, smiles on their faces, "Come here, Bella!"

I walked over to them, shaking each of their hands, but hugging Rose. There were four other girls.

"Hi, I'm Ally." The first girl introduced herself, with platinum blonde hair going down until her shoulders, along with baby blue eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I replied, as she gave me a quick hug.

"HEY! We're Britt." Two girls came up to me and gave me one armed hugs. One was short, about 5 feet, with black curly hair, and amber eyes. The other girl was tall, about 5'6, with blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. They didn't look related, but then again, who would name both of their daughter's the same name?

"You both have the same name?" I asked, making sure I got the right impression.

"Haha, yes." Short Britt answered.

"But we are the BEST of buddies," Said the other Britt.

"So if I want to call one of you…" I started.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll know!" They both winked at me.

"hahaha, ok…" I moved onto the last girl, who had red hair, with green eyes, which were nothing compared to Edward's.

"I'm Victoria!" She smiled over at me, giving me an air kiss.

"Nice to meet you…all of you." I said, but was whisked away by someone. I turned around to find Edward smiling down at me.

"I would like to dance with my date, if you girls don't mind." He said, pulling me to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. It was a very cute song, mainly about love and passion.

And it was true, I would sing this to Edward, and just like the song said, _"You're so good to me…baby, baby…"_

The look in Edward's eyes were so intense, they had so much dept in them, that it might take me forever to decode. I was lost in his emerald eyes, the only thing I could see was him, it was as if everything else in the world didn't matter…didn't exist.

"Bella…I have to tell you something. I have waited long enough." He pulled me to the side of the beach, not so crowded, away from the dancers.

"I have something to tell you too, Edward." This was it, I was going to tell him that I was madly in love with him.

"No, me first. I really need to get this off my chest."

That statement got me off guard, since it had many different meanings. I hope he wasn't "breaking up" with me, even though we never were really going out. But it would be better in a way, cause it would be as if I was holding him back, with me staying on the island, and all.

Edward took a deep breath, and took my hands in his. His chest was heaving up and down, as if his breathing was fastening.

I was nervous, I didn't know what to say…so I just sung.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion…Lay all your love on me…."_

His eyes widened, but in a good way. They began to sparkle, his face breaking out into a grin.

This time HE started singing.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every woman I see is a potential threat,_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned is overturned,_

_I beg of you…."_

I got up, stopping him. I took his face into my hands, looking directly at him.

Now it was me, _"Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me…"_

I pulled Edward up, running down to the water with him, the music filling me with happiness and joyfulness.

_**EPOV**_

The sight of Bella dancing and having the time of her life filled me up with so much joy, that I couldn't contain it all. I grabbed her, picking her up, and throwing her into the water.

She gasped, looking at me, a bit angry, then laughing it off.

She pushed me down into the water, and once I broke out of the water, she began walking slowly towards me, singing…

"_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was struck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near…_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear…."_

I held onto her, stopping her singing, our wet bodies sticking to each other, fitting together like a lost piece of the puzzle.

I was stroking her hair, as I whispered into her ear:

"_Don't go wasting your emotion…._

_Lay all your love on me…_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me…."_

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I needed her, her luscious lips connecting with mine, I wanted her body, soul and mind. She was my love, and I couldn't hold the emotion back anymore.

But just as I was about to go in for the kiss, a huge wave hit us, making us more wet than before.

We were singing together now, taking turns first, but joining each other, for the final praying of emotion.

"_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce." _Bella sang to me.

"_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible…" _I told her back.

Now we were singing TOGETHER.

"_Cause everything is new_

_And everything is you_

_And all I've learned, is overturned, what can I do?_

_Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_Lay all your love on me…_

_Don't go sharing your devotion,_

_Lay all your love on me…_

_Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_Lay all your love on me…_

_Don't go sharing your devotion,_

_Lay all your love on me….."_

It was all quiet, but then cheers came from behind us, as our friends clapped and smiled over at us.

"Privacy?" I asked them, Bella still in my arms. They scattered away quickly. I turned back to face Bella.

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't hold back anymore, I wanted Edward, no correction - I NEEDED Edward.

We stared at each other for a few moments, Edward stroking my cheek gently.

He began leaning forward, his back arching down towards me. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling his breath on my face. His nose hit mine, his skin so soft and smooth. He was hesitant at first, but I stood on my tip toes to close the last gap that was between us.

We finally kissed, his lips moving perfectly against mine, connecting ourselves to each other. Sparks were flying everywhere, as Edward began to kiss me even more deeply, more passionately. It went on for a few minutes, until we needed to stop to get some air. I wish we could have gone for hours, because kissing Edward was the most right thing I had ever felt in my life.

"I love you…" I said softly, looking at his face.

He cupped my face in his hands, kissing me gently once more. "I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Masen!" I repeated myself, laughing loudly, jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly to me. We fell into the water, but we didn't care. I was with the love of my life now.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" Edward blushed.

"Of course, Edward!" I kissed him once more, "Why are you blushing?"

"Because that sounds so middle school…"

"It's ok, I love you."

Hand in hand, we returned to our friends, who were all whistling and yelling at us, laughing.

This was the best summer of my life.

**Hehe YES! THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!**

**Heheheh yay!**

**MY TWO BEST FRIENDS WERE INSPIRATION TO THIS CHAPTER! WOOP WOOP! Hahahaha (: You know who you are.**

**Anyways, PLEASE review! (:**

**There is nothing more that I want. Oh, and read my other stories too, if you want….hahahah**

**Until then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	6. Aint she a dancing queen

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed for last chapter!(:**

**10 reviews, woop woop! That was my goal, was it not?**

**Ok, so like, now that Bella and Edward are together, anyone have any requests about what is going to happen? Anyone?**

**Well its my job then!(:**

**Haha, all I can ask for is that you enjoy the story…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns!(: I do not.**

Finally. Edward Masen and I were together, a couple! It made my heart tingle in ways that I had never really felt before! It was love, my first, but it felt as though we had been in love for our whole lives. Just gazing up into his eyes made me feel as though I was about to melt!

We went back to the party, ignoring all the cat calls and whistles we were receiving.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed, looking deeply into his brightly gleaming emerald eyes.

"Finally!" I heard Alice and Rose mutter to each other behind us. We both turned to face them, glaring at them both. Once they noticed that we were listening, they quickly zipped their lips and just smiled at us, "What we were saying was, it took you guys forever to get together!"

"What are you guys talking about…" I tried to act as if I had no idea what they were talking about. Edward was trying to act subtle too, putting his arm around my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," Alice wagged her finger at us, "You both were in love with each other from the start of our visit here, so I suggest that you both just hush and admit it."

Before we had a chance to actually answer back to her statement, Edward's body was flung forward, as Emmett stood behind him and gave him a big smack on the back.

"Finally, Eddie boy! Took you long enough!" Emmett rested his hands on his thighs as he hunched over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows up.

"Well, you see Belly Welly, you are Edward's first girlfriend!" Was I really his first girlfriend? I highly doubt that, because, well, Edward Masen single? That sounds a bit ridiculous. Not even in the blink of an eye had Edward flung himself onto Emmett now, knocking him on the ground.

"Boys! Stop it right now!" Rosalie walked over to them, pushing Edward off of Emmett, and pulling up her boyfriend.

"Edward…." I started, but he put his index finger on my mouth.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just hate when he makes fun of me because of that." He finished cutting me off.

"Awe, Edward." I leaned on my tippy toes again to give him another quick kiss.

We saw Rosalie grabbing Emmett by his ear, pulling him towards our direction. She kept on dragging him until they stood right in front of us. She let go of his ear, and motioned her hand out towards us.

"Now, Emmett."

"I'm sorry…" He sighed, looking down at his feet, "I was just joking around. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Oh, Emmett, its okay." Edward slammed his hand into Emmett's, doing that gangster pull that the guys always did. It was amusing to watch.

As the guys were having their moment, the girls and I walked over to the side of the sidewalk, doing towards the drinks bar. There was a huge cooler there, that held lots of canned sodas, beers, some other alcoholic drinks, and bottled water. I dug into the cooler, grabbing three sodas for me, Rose and Alice. I gave each of them one, the sound of the cans opening filling the air. Ally, Victoria, and both Britt's came over and joined us, and we all had a wonderful time, laughing, chatting, and even talking about fashion!

"Wow, that girl is dressed a bit sluttish for this party, isn't she?" Ally pointed out a girl who was wearing a sleeveless shirt that didn't even cover her stomach, and a mini skirt that was barely covering half her butt. Of course, she had three guys following her.

"Ew, no one wants to see her naked," Rose winced back.

"But she is pretty, I mean…" I whispered, as all the girls turning towards me.

"You have a lot more skin covered, and your ten times as gorgeous as her," Victoria told me.

"Yeah, don't put yourself down like that, because you are so much better than half the sluts that walk these beaches. We need more girls like you." Britt smiled over at me.

"Really? You guys are just saying all that…" I blushed.

"No, they aren't." I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned to see Edward standing a foot from where we were, looking deeply into my eyes. The emerald in his eyes pierced through my soul as the flames from the candlelight's that were placed all throughout the area were reflected in his pupils.

"I'm just a plain and ordinary girl, nothing special…" I folded my arms across my chest, looking towards the crashing waves.

"Don't say that Bella!" Alice said, grabbing my shoulders, pulling me to the dance floor set up on the sand, where all the flashing flights were hitting everywhere, the DJ turning up the techno up.

Alice then left me, as Rose dragged Edward and pushed him into me, his arms enveloping me in a big hug. His head slowly dropped down to my level, his lips meeting mine. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, as his grip on my back tightened. He held me close around my waist, and picked me up as if I weighted nothing. I broke the kiss and suddenly gasped.

"Oh my god, Edward!" I couldn't help but giggle.

The music changed from the cool club techno songs remixes it was playing to a very old song, something from the 70's. It was by a very famous band, by the name of ABBA; my mom and I used to always listen to their music.

Most of the people moved from the center of the dance floor as Edward, myself, and all our friends began dancing. Edward grabbed me and twisted me around in circles, as the DJ passed him the mike.

The small smirk on his face was enough to drive me wild, but his voice through me over the edge of affection.

"_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oh, see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen…"_

He pointed a finger at me when he sung the 'see that girl' line, making me turn a light shade of red.

"_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king…_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood to dance…_

_And when you get the chance…_

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only __**twenty…**__"_

All us girls giggled as he replaced the age in the music with my real age. Wow, I felt a bit old.

Edward smiled at me as he sung the song, grabbing onto my hand.

"_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah…_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oh, see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen…"_

I was taken by surprise when the floor was disappearing from underneath me, as Edward had taken me into his arms bridal style, putting me back on the floor, and dipping me very low.

"Awe…" I heard a group exclaim loudly over the beat.

"_you're a teaser, you turn em' on_

_Leave them burning and then your gone_

_Looking out for each other, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for dance…_

_And when you get the chance…"_

"Guys! Oh my god! The boat to take us back is already going to leave soon, come on!" Alice yelled.

Edward through the mike back at the DJ, as the six of us ran back towards the boardwalk and the pier where we had arrived from, but not without Edward singing to me on the way back.

"_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only __**twenty**__…_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah…_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oh, see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen…"_

Before we all jumped onto the boat, I pulled Edward down from his collar, crashing my lips onto his, as my leg was raised into the air. The moment couldn't have been any better right now, as the breeze began to chill my body down.

I shuttered, as Edward held onto me tightly.

"We have to go." I nodded as we joined our group on the boat.

"You guys are _so_ cute," Rosalie smiled at us.

"Yeah, finally dude, you guys were like, eyeing each other all summer. I was wondering when you two would finally do something…" Jasper said, "It was as if I was feeling your emotions the whole time."

"Well, your just an empathetic person," Alice kissed him quickly.

"The summer isn't over yet, you guys! We still have time to part-ay!" Emmett did his weird, but funny, signature dance, as he did the 'running man' and 'the sprinkler' moves.

"Yeah…" I answered, looking up at Edward, "We still have time…"

**Omg, so like, im really sorry it took forever to write this! And its short ):**

**But at least its something, hehe!**

**I got the idea a few days ago, so I wanted to write it.**

**Next chapters idea I already have.**

**Thank you to TwiLIgHtDancEr93 for giving me the idea(:**

**And thank you to twilight-is-lovee, MY BETA!**

**Go read her story! It's called 'Surprise!' Of course, it's a Bella/Edward story. It's really good. I won't tell you what it's about, you're just going to have to read it and find out for yourself! It'll ruin it if I tell you! ;) All I can say is that I love it! So go read it! Por favor! Twilight-is-lovee says that she'll love you forever if you go read it and review!! :)**

**Hehe, review please.**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	7. I want you?

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter(:**

**Sorry for taking forever to update, with school and homework and everything, it's just been hectic.**

**I have an idea for this chapter. Actually, I forgot it. Sorry(:**

**I just need time to get things done!(:**

**So please, without further adieu, here's the newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Summer was already half way through, and it was going to end soon; as if I would really go back to school or whatever. Edward and I were spending as much time as we could together. After that beach party, we came back to the island, to get our private summer vacation groove back on.

"I love you Bella," He whispered into my ear as we laid down on the beach, watching the sun set off into the horizon.

"I love you too Edward." I sighed, looking up at him, his arms cradling me, keeping me warm.

"You're the most amazing girlfriend ever…" His eyes bore into mine.

"Aw, you don't mean that…"

"There you go again, thinking worse of yourself. Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? You are the most important woman in my life, other than my mother. And honestly, I think I have found my soul mate."

My heart yearned for him deeply after his last statement. I was filled with happiness and joy, as I felt my a tingly feeling burst through my body.

"You're the best boyfriend, Edward. I don't think I could live without you if I tried. It's like you're my drug or something…" I giggled, looking at the water.

"What kind of drug?" He asked playfully.

"Hmm…heroin."

"Heroin?"

"Yes, you are EXACTLY my brand of heroin." I kissed the smile that grew on his face.

"You know, you can get hooked on heroin, right?" He asked, pretending to be serious, and concerned.

"Oh yes, but this kind of heroin I want all the time, something that I can't keep out of my system. I'm a new addict, and I'm not going to give up this addiction." I winked at him.

We both burst out laughing from the silliness at which we were playing at, as we both relaxed in each others arms.

"We should start heading up the cliff soon, wouldn't want to fall asleep here, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." I said, getting up and wiping my butt off so the sand will come off.

Edward wrapped his arms around me once again, pulling me close to him and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as well, our bodies rubbing up against each others, molding into one another.

"Come on now." We started walking up the cliff, holding each others hands just to make sure one of us wouldn't fall…well, me. Once reaching the rooms, I was saddened that we had to part for the night. I had grown so accustomed to having him around that it made me sad to see him leave at night.

"I'm going to miss you," I muttered into his chest as he held onto me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, but its only for about, what, 10 hours at most? We'll be together again soon my angel."

"My, my, you spoil me too much. What did I do to deserve you?"

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I ask God that everyday."

"Bella, get your butt in here!" I heard Alice calling from the other room. I swear, she had bat or vampire eyes, or something.

"Haha okay!" I yelled back.

"I love you Isabella Marie."

"I love you Edward Anthony."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips one last time before we needed to part. I hugged him, but didn't get to for long since Alice came out and dragged me back into our room.

"Oh my god, Bella! You and Edward just can't get enough of each other, can't you?" Rosalie smirked.

"Guys, we haven't gone that far yet. We just love each other, a lot." I blushed.

"You two seem like you've been together for years though, it's really amusing to watch. Actually, no, I think it's the cutest thing ever! I think you've found your soul mate, Isabella Marie Swan, just like how I found my soul mate in Jasper. He's just the most amazing guy ever…" Alice began to daydream.

"Oh, Alice, you and Jasper are a wild couple. And by wild, there can be many meanings of that," Rose giggled.

"You know relationships aren't only about sex, right guys?"

"Yes, we know that Bella. But that's the physical part of it. Even though the actual emotional, and mental parts of a relationship are more superior than others, sometimes you can express the love you both hold for each other in sexual ways, also known as making love."

"Thank you for that reference, Rosalie." Alice scoffed, "But you need to get laid."

"Oh my god, you two sound like two teenagers…"

"Bella! We aren't old! God knows, were barely twenty one! Well, I'm twenty two, but that's no big deal." Alice pulled out a big brown paper bag from her luggage.

"Um," I started, "What's that?"

"Oh, you know.." It was two packs of beer.

"Alice! Are you crazy? WE CAN'T DRINK!" I half whispered, half yelled at her.

"Why not? We are of age…Let's have a fun night tonight girls. Let's drink, crank up the music and think about how hot the boys are!"

To be completely honest, I felt a bit horrified. Sure, I had had a few drinks here and there, but Alice and Rosalie seemed like they wanted to get drunk and just start, going crazy. And I was totally for the music, and thinking about Edward's hotness, but still…what?

"Oh Bella, this song is totally for you!" Rosalie giggled as she and Alice got on top of the bed, holding hair brushes' to their mouths and singing to me.

"_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end,_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before_

_And now were back to get some more,_

_**You know what I mean."**_

"Oh my god, you guys…." I muttered, putting my hand over my eyes, rubbing them softly.

I heard some shuffling near the door, as it suddenly opened and showed the door being slammed open, revealing Emmett, Jasper, and last but not least, Edward.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked quickly.

"Same thing our girlfriends are doing, making fun of Edward, instead of you though." Jasper and Emmett said, Edward glaring at you.

Alice and Rosalie continued their song.

"_Voulez Vous, a-ha_

_Take it now or leave it, a-ha_

_Now is all we get, a-ha_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Make no big decisions, a-ha_

_You know what to do, a-ha _

_La question c'est voulez vous_

_Voulez vous….ahhhhh…."_

"You guys are my best friends, you know that?" I asked the girls, who just nodded and giggled.

"Emmett! Jasper! Get up here and help us out!" Alice said, as Emmett and Jasper grabbed an eyeliner each, and sung by themselves at first.

"_I know what you think_

_The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink_

_Looking mighty proud_

_I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd,"_

The girls joined in at this point, rocking their hips along with the beat.

"_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules,_

_You know the game_

_Master of the scene,_

_We've done it all before and now were back to get some more,_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Take it now or leave it, a-ha_

_Now is all we get, a-ha _

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Ain't no big decision, a-ha_

_You know what to do, a-ha_

_La question c'est voulez vous_

_Voulez vous….ahhhhh"_

I walked over to Edward, burying my head in his chest, holding onto him tightly as the other couples danced and sung along together.

"You know, the message of this song is totally out here. 'and now were back to get some more, you know what I mean'…come on now, really?" I smiled into his chest.

"Yeah, they really have no life…"Edward chuckled.

"_and here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before, and now were back to get some more_

_You know what I mean,_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Take it now or leave it, a-ha_

_Now is all we get, a-ha _

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Ain't no big decision, a-ha_

_You know what to do, a-ha_

_La question c'est voulez vous…._

_Voulez vous……_

_Voulez vous, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha_

_Voulez vous, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha_

_Voulez vous, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha_

_Voulez vous, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Take it now or leave it, a-ha_

_Now is all we get, a-ha_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez vous, a-ha_

_Ain't no big decision, a-ha_

_You know what to do, a-ha_

_La question c'est voulez vous_

_Voulez vous……"_

Edward and I started to clap slowly, as the rest of our crew calmed down after their huge Broadway type musical.

"Wow, you guys, that was just great," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Bella and I totally understand what you guys are saying." Edward jumped in.

"Well we hope you do! Cause little Eddie here can't stay a virgin too long!" Emmett pointed at Edward's crotch.

"Emmett! Don't call me little Eddie! My name is not Eddie and I am most certainly not little!"

"Whoa, what?" Double-take there, did Edward just say he wasn't little? Oh god…

"Wait! That's not what I meant," his eyes pleaded out to mine.

"It's okay, Edward," I tried to hold back my laughter, "You can be a big boy if you want."

The whole room burst out laughing, Emmett's guffaws louder than anyone else's.

"Guys, keep it quiet!" My mom, Renee called from outside.

"Okay! Sorry mom!" I yelled out, "Now, you boys need to leave."

Each of the couples said their good-byes, respectively, and then the boys had to leave for the night to get some sleep - but not before Emmett grabbed the second pack of beer and ran off.

"Wow, he's such a kid, but I love him…" Rose sighed.

"This has been the best summer of my life, you guys. Thank you." We gathered into a group hug.

"Just remember, Bella, summer isn't over yet!" Alice giggled, as the three of us jumped on the bed, resting our heads on the pillows and relaxing, enjoying life.

**Omg finally after a month I'm finally updating!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**If you guys can do me a favor, can you read my new story called "I'll Be Watching You."? It's really cool (: or so I've heard.**

**If you have any suggestions for what should happen or you want to happen let me know! (:**

**So please review, and alert(: let's shoot for….71 reviews?**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	8. Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Wow, thanks everyone! I went over my goal of 71 reviews and now I have 74!(: Thank you a ton!**

**And of course, a special thank you to the ones who reviewed last chapter: **_XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, twilight-is-lovee, we.cloned.Edward.cullen, FrequentlyDazzled917, maximumfan, oirishgoddess, TwiLigHtDancEr93, belladawn13, and CullenLove95 (:_

**I love you all! Haha, in an "author loves her readers" way. You know what I mean.**

**Anyways, I am going to be honest here: there will be two more chapters until the end of this story.**

**I know, it's sad, but I havent finished ONE of my stories, and I have seven going at once. I think I can end this one, and it's just time for closure…**

**Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns the wonderful world of twilight. And…someone else owns Mamma Mia! Haha(:**

Rosalie, Alice and I were all sitting in the courtyard, eating some fresh peaches that my mother, Renee, had given us. They were so juicy and delicious; whenever we took a bit from them, the flavor would overtake all of our senses, driving us crazy. Yes, fruits had that affect.

"Can you guys believe that summer is over in like, two weeks basically? Well, more like one and a half," Alice sighed, looking down at her sneaker flats.

"It went by all too fast, I wish we had more time to spend together," I could feel my eyes start to water up. I took the sleeve of my three quarter teal shirt and wiped them off; I didn't want anyone to see me crying, but too late.

"Aw, Bella! Don't cry! Nothing is going to happen!" Rose said, the three of us making a group hug.

"I know, but I just, this has been the best summer of my life. I mean, you two have always been my best friends, my only friends. Just spending all this time with you has made me so much more happier. I love my mom, but it's amazing how much a friend or two can do to your life. And also Edward…I don't know what I will do without him, you guys. I mean, I know I can't keep him on the island, he has school and work, and his life is on the mainland, but I have to stay here, where I belong. I hope everything will be fine…"

"Bella, you will never loose us as friends. Plus, you made a lot of new friends at that party, remember? Ally, Brittany, and Brittany, and Victoria! They all really liked you, and thought you were nice. And I don't think Edward would ever want to loose you either. You're his first and I think only, I know my brother." Alice smiled genuinely.

Did Edward really consider me the one? I thought about what I considered him quite often, and I think that he might be…the one. Whenever I'm with him, I feel so complete, it's as if he's everything I'm not. Together it's like were Tom and Jerry, salt and pepper, and any other combination that can't be split.

"Thank you, Alice. You and Rose both know that I consider you both my sisters."

"Yes, and so do we." Rose said.

"You guys are amazing, everyone is. We should make the time we have together now the best, be spontaneous! I'm not saying party and get drunk, but we really need to make this last week and a half last, something that will go into the memory book." I told them.

"I couldn't agree more, and first step we need to help you get with Edward." Rose and Alice both smirked.

"Guys, I already AM with him, what are you talking about?" I stared at them.

"No, not like, that. We mean, WITH him," Rose looked at me, waiting for me to realized what she mean, and then it clicked.

"Oh…You guys, I can't! Well, I know I can, but should I? No, why am I considering it?" I debated with myself.

"Bella, shut up!" Alice giggled, "You and Edward both need this; your sexual repression is actually getting to the point where you guys are driving us crazy!"

I thought about what she was saying for a second. Of course I was attracted to Edward physically - who wouldn't? His body is amazing, as if it really belong to a Greek God's. His sparkling emerald eyes shined brightly, capturing me, pulling me into his grasp, his bronze hair making me want to touch him everywhere.

They were right, I wanted Edward.

"Fine." I muttered out extremely softly.

"What did you say?" Alice smiled at me.

"I said…ugh, fine! You guys are right. I…want to be with Edward." I said, crossing my arms at my chest.

Rosalie and Alice both giggled evilly, yet they held themselves very civilized. No wonder they were my best friends - they were amazing. We were planning a small party, just us six, and we would be putting on a show for the boys. All we were going to be really doing, though, would be having some drinks, either soda or punch, and just sit around and talk and listen to music. Then the girls and I would excuse ourselves to go to the bathroom, but really we would be changing and putting on a show for our boyfriends.

"Girls, we need to talk about wardrobe." Alice said, getting down to business.

"Right, we need to have like, cute dresses on, that might be a little revealing, but you can have something still left to the imagination, you know?" Rose winked at me. I gulped softly, I didn't know if I was ready for this or not.

"Don't worry, Bella!" Alice grabbed my arm, "I just know you'll do fine!"

I felt reassured when she told me that, but once she showed me what I was supposed to wear…then I began to complain.

"You guys can not make me wear that!" I pointed to the piece of fabric that was supposed to be my dress. It was a midnight blue strapless dress, that probably just covered my butt, so it was ultra mini. Was I even going to look good in that? No! I don't have the body for this! Rose or Alice could pull it off, but I most certainly couldn't.

"Listen, Rose and I are wearing the same dress as you, Bella. It's just that the one that Rose is going to wear is a blood red color while mine is a bubbly pink color. Midnight blue looks so amazing on you, and it's Edward's favorite color on you!"

"Is it really?"

"Yes, it drives him crazy whenever you wear it - in a good way," She smiled once again.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, it's your fault." I said, taking the dress from her hands.

"And now for the heels," Rose said, as I groaned.

**A few hours later…**

"This was a great idea, you guys, we're having a lot of fun!" Emmett said, as we all toasted our plastic cups that were full of punch together. It was already about nine thirty at night, the stars shining brightly down at us, as we all huddled around the fire pit, where our engrossed fire had began to burn.

"I agree, nothing can make this night better," Jasper said, taking a huge gulp out of his drink.

"Hey, you guys, we'll be right back, we're going to the bathroom," Rose signaled, as the three of us walked up and went towards my room.

"They don't have any idea, do they?" I asked, holding back my laughter. This was actually going to be…fun.

"No! It's going exactly as planned! Now all we need to do is get ready, and work it girls!" Rose said, as she threw my dress and heels to me.

"Rose, careful with these death traps." She just giggled, not even looking back.

Once I put in the dress and looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I looked like, and I didn't even feel as if I was a slut, or trying to sell myself. Finally, after all the convincing my girls put in, I felt pretty and confident. Alice and Rose were ready as well, and stepped on either side of me. I had to admit, if I were the guys, I would have been so crazy just thinking that my girlfriend wore this for me.

"Are you girls ready?" Alice smirked.

"Yeah!" Rose and I said at the same time.

We took the other way to the courtyard, where we were all seated, so that when we introduced ourselves once again to them, we would be standing right in the center in front of them. Before we reached the courtyard, Alice stopped me for a few last words.

"Listen, Bella, don't be afraid, this is your night. Think as if you are singing only to Edward, as I am singing to Jasper or Rose is singing to Emmett, as long as you put your heart into it."

I smiled softly, hugging both her and Rose as we tip toed across the courtyard, surprisingly not catching the boys' attention, whom were all absorbed into their conversation.

"Oh, boys." Rose interrupted them. They all looked at us, and their mouths just flew open. Edward, who was staring at me up and down, couldn't even form a coherent sentence, since he was stuttering the whole entire time.

"Bella." Was all that came out of his mouth, before all three of them had to cross their legs. I wonder why…

"We have a little number for you….of course, led by the hot Bella Swan!" Alice said, as I twisted my body around. Edward bit his lip, holding back a groan.

Rosalie pressed the play button the radio, as the music began to play. We got into a line, myself in the middle, as we turned so our backs were facing the boys, and we began to dance. I couldn't see their expressions, but as I had to sing, I turned around so I could face Edward.

"_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show, in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness until the break of the day"_

I watched Edward for a few seconds, to see what his reaction would be. He was watching my every move, my every turn, each thrust of my hips.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him, whispering into his ear.

"_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win,_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of T.V._

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness until the break of the day"_

I felt his side, going back to wear Rosalie and Alice were dancing to let them sing to their men for a while, I had done what I needed to do.

Rosalie went up next to Emmett, bending down seductively, and singing to him:

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight"_

Alice sat down on Jasper's lap, which was still crossed due to the fact that he was hiding a certain…part of him that had woken up.

She put her head down on his chest, looking up at him softly.

"_there's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer…."_

I took over once again, stepping slowly towards Edward, prolonging the moment.

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness until the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness until the break of the day…."_

I ended the song by standing right in front of Edward, holding out my hand, hoping that he would take it.

Silence surrounding us, he took my hand, pulling himself up, then pulling me towards the beach, down the cliff.

Once we got there, I saw that there was a blanket laid out there, with pillows, and a small box. We both took our seats, as I picked up the box to see what it was. Realization hit me.

"Are you sure, Edward?" I asked him.

"Never been more sure in my entire life." He sealed his statement with a kiss.

**Hehe, so you guys get the ending….right?**

**But sadly, this is the second to last chapter…**

**It makes me sad knowing that, but it's time. I didn't use all the ABBA songs, but I DID use their most popular!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Britt aka TwiLigHtDancEr93. She just ended her story So this is College? (WHICH YOU SHOULD GO READ AND REVIEW) and it was sad, but it was closure for her.**

**I love you tons Britt!(:**

**I shall try to get the last chapter in soon! This times goal...85 too much to ask? thats 11 reviews.**

**Love, TwilightSagaLover543**


	9. For the Rest of our Lives

**Wow, this is really sad…I just updated last night, but I know what I want there to be in this last chapter.**

**But special treat for you, more than one song!(:**

**I won't say how many or who's singing them, but as you read, you shall see what happens!(:**

**Thank you too: **_we.cloned.Edward.cullen, twilight-is-lovee, FrequentlyDazzled917, ishha, PerkyAlice, and k2rduk. (these people are those who have reviewed as of now that I am typing.)_

**You made me very happy by reviewing!**

**But everyone who reads this: I would much appreciate your reviews, since you know, it's the last chapter, and all. Anything, even a "nice" would be great!**

**Anyways, without any more talking, I give you…**

**The Last Chapter to….**

**Twilight Mia!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, sadly… (aw, my last disclaimer for this story! Wah!)**

Edward and I lay on the soft blanket, wrapped up underneath the sheet that kept our tangled bodies warm. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, the sunlight glaring down right at us. I looked up at Edward, who was still sound asleep, his arms holding me in his grasp tight. I traced his facial features with my forefinger slowly and softly, trying to be very gentle and loving, so I wouldn't wake him up. As I outlined the shape of his lips, his mouth suddenly opened, and bit my finger.

"Hey, ouch!" I giggled, pulling my finger out from his mouth.

"Sorry, love. Please forgive me." He said, tightening the hold he had on me. I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair, his emerald eyes shining brightly towards me. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Good Morning."

"Yes, it is. Best morning of my life." He smiled widely.

I blushed softly, thinking back to last night's activities. The bonding feeling that I had felt as Edward and I became one was nothing like I had ever experienced, and I felt so much more closer to him than ever before. Fortunately, I looked down under our sheet, to see that unfortunately Edward was now back in his boxers, as I was wearing his button-down shirt, which went down to my knees.

"You look beautiful," Edward mumbled as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, as I watched the ocean in front of us. A small white boat was sailing down towards the pier, a few men standing near the port side of the boat. I squinted my eyes, trying to take a closer look; maybe we were getting new visitors, which was amazing! I kissed Edward one last time before shrugging out of the much-too-comfortable position I was in. Edward groaned, reaching out to me to pull me back down.

"Hey, they look familiar…" I said, as I kept watching the men on the boat. Two looked like people who had come to the hotel a long time ago, and the last one…it was as if I knew him very well. He had a five o'clock shadow, and his brown hair was grown out so it was much more full. He was pretty fit, probably around my mothers age, give or take a few years. As the boat was a few yards away from the dock, I had another realization.

It couldn't be, it wouldn't be! I did a double take, not sure if my eyes were deceiving me or not, but my heart began to beat ten times faster than it normally did.

"What's happening, Bella?" Edward asked me, propping his body up.

"Its him, Edward!" I turned to him, "It's…my dad."

His eyes widened, as we both looked back towards the boat. We could see his facial features a lot better now, brown eyes, the small cute nose, it was he! My dad, Charlie, had come back home! He had a huge smile on his face that matched mine. I just couldn't help but to let out my excitement.

"Oh my god, Edward! My dad! It's my dad, he's back! I can't believe it!" I said, as I pushed the seats aside and got up. I turned to face towards the cliff and put my hands around my mouth, so my voice would be so much louder.

"Mom, come out! Please, look! Dad came back!" I said, as I saw a very confused Renee show up on the side of the cliff. Once she spotted Charlie, her mouth went wide open as she began to make her way down the cliff. I turned towards the pier and ran extremely fast towards him, opening my arms and hugging him extremely tight once I reached him.

"Dad!" I said through the tears that were streaming down my face, "You came back! What happened? Mom and I thought you left us? Please don't leave us again!" I said, my tears soaking up the side of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't leave you or your mother, I wasn't allowed back to the island. I'll explain it better once your mother gets down here." I turned towards the cliff once more. Renee was now running down the sand and the pier up to us,. She threw her arms around Charlie and gave him a big, passionate kiss. After the kiss, however, she moved back and slapped him right on the cheek.

"Renee, baby, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"How dare you leave, Charlie Swan! I was worried sick about you, as was Bella. What happened?! Tell us right now!" She began tapping her foot.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I went to the mainland, as you both knew, to get some more business. I had gone door to door for the first few days, giving out brochures to people, and just talking about our resort on the island. I had reached this one house, however, and it was just magnificent. The garden, Renee, it was extremely big, and flowers and statues, everywhere. These people were rich, filthy rich I tell you. I walked up to the front house, but I didn't realize that they were having a party until a woman that was probably about seven years younger than me, perhaps, opened the door. I was going to tell her never mind, but she invited me in to talk to the entire group of people, and they listened attentively. Look - they even gave us a donation!"

Charlie dug in his pocket and gave Renee a check for a whopping ten grand. Her eyes went wide in shock - no one had ever given us a donation this big.

"Yes, so once they had given me the donation, I couldn't thank them enough. I was about to leave when they invited me to stay and have a few drinks and party with them. I declined at first, but they didn't take no for an answer! That was all I remember, until I woke up many hours later to a pounding headache, and to find myself behind bars! I have no idea what happened, but someone had taken me to court, and I had been guilty of DUI apparently, and I had been sentenced to 5 years in prison. It was unbelievable. I wanted to call you two, but they didn't let me, they threw me into my cell and left me there, only taking me out to shower and eat, and sometimes work for them. Once I was free to get out, you know that I rushed over here on the closest boat I could."

He finished his explanation, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"Charlie, I can't believe you…" Renee said in a sad voice.

"Wait…what? Mom, what are you saying?" I asked her. How could she not believe Charlie? His love was true for her, and he would never lie, you could see that in his being and soul.

"Bella, hush honey, its okay. Renee, please…" He begged her.

She just looked at him softly, searching his eyes. She looked down at the pier, quietly without any words, but said:

"_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind,_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood,_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good…"_

Charlie cut her off, holding onto her shoulders tightly, singing back to her.

"_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S.O.S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else could save me,_

_S.O.S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

Renee pushed Charlie away slowly, as she took a few small steps away from him, looking out into the ocean.

I sat down on the pier, my legs dangling off the wood. I looked back at Edward, who was standing near the end of the pier, looking at us. I smiled softly, trying to lighten up the tension in the air.

In her soft faerie-like voice, she whispered out:

"_You seem so far away, though you are standing near…_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear,_

_I really tired to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love it used to be so good…"_

Charlie, still with a determined look on his face, went and stood right behind Renee, putting his hands on her waist, muttering in her ear:

"_So when you're near me darling, can't you hear me_

_S.O.S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _

_S.O.S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

The waves crashed onto the shore, the smell of the ocean mixing with the soft breeze. Renee turned around, facing Charlie, tears going down her face. He cupped her face, using his thumb to wipe off the tears on her cheek. He leaned down slowly, kissing her lips ever so gently and sweetly. Her eyes closed in response, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once they broke off, they both looked at each other, the light shimmering in their eyes, as they both sang together:

"_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me _

_S.O.S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _

_S.O.S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

They rested their foreheads together, as they ended their song. Everyone was sporting a huge smile on their faces, staying silent so we wouldn't ruin the moment.

"I love you, Renee. Always have and always will, until the day I die, even in heaven, my heart shall be yours."

"I love you too, Charlie, unconditionally."

"Go Mrs. Swan!" A booming voice yelled over everything. Of course, Emmett had to ruin the moment. However, my parents didn't seem to mind.

"Emmett dear, please call me Renee." She giggled, as everyone else joined her.

"Well, inside this quite a party!" A couple came out from the boat, boarding onto the pier. They had their suitcases in their hands, but they looked very young and beautiful. They both had brown hair, though the man looked more bronze than brown. The woman had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, well second to Edwards. Wait a minute.

"Mom? Dad? What are you both doing there?" Edward ran up the pier, hugging his parents tightly as they both smiled and hugged him back.

"Well, we wanted to come and see what our son was up to this summer! And, of course we wanted to meet your first, serious, girlfriend! Oh, Eddie….she's so pretty!"

"Mom! Don't call me Eddie…" Edward said in a small five-year-olds voice, as we all laughed.

"Aw, Edward! Hello, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I held out my hand to his mother, as she took it and pulled me into a hug.

"Please, Bella, call me Elizabeth, I'm still young, right Edward?" She looked at her husband.

"Of course, dear. I'm Edward, Sr. So _you're_ the one who stole my young boys' heart." I blushed after hearing this statement.

"That would be me…"

"Well, welcome to the family, kiddo!" He picked me up in a bone-crushing hug and even lifted me off the ground.

"Oh, wow! Dad, let her be." Edward said, pulling me into his arms. I gave him a peck on the kiss, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"They are so cute, Edward!" Edward's mom told her dad, as he nodded in agreement.

"Would you all mind if I stole Bella from you guys for a few minutes?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his.

"What, round two?" Emmett joked, as Rosalie hit him on the side of his head. I glared at him, but both my parents and Edward's parents just laughed it off, surprisingly.

"Okay then, we'll be back." He said happily, as we ran to the far side of the island, which was probably the highest point on the entire land, as you could see miles away. The hot wind blew at us wildly, but it was relaxing in every way. Edward took my hands in his, once again, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." He said, as he got down on one knee.

My eyes widened up in confusion. Was he proposing to me already? Wasn't it a bit too soon? These questions were floating all around my mind.

"Edward…" I began as he hushed me.

"Bella…this summer, has been the most, amazing summer of my entire lifetime. From the first moment I caught your eye, I knew that you were going to be the one, my shining star, the one meteor, that would light up my darkened sky. Your beauty surpasses those of the highest ranks, and your sweet, nice, loving personality makes my heart tingle with joy each time to say you love me. I love you with all my heart, Isabella Marie Swan, and I can't spend the rest of my life without you. Though I am not proposing right now, I want you to have this."

He pulled out a box from pants, which he now had on, and opened it, revealing a silver ring to me.

"It's a promise, that when the time is right, we are going to get married and start our own family. Through thick and thin, we shall never be apart, because our souls will always stay connected."

The tears of joy running down my face made me feel so loved and thought of. My heart and head were both in their rightful place, as I quickly nodded for him.

"Yes, of course, Edward. I'll wear this promise ring, because nothing would make me happier than spend the rest of my life with you." I kissed him, as he got up after he kneeled and picked me up, twirling us around.

"You have no idea how happy you made me. I am the luckiest man on the world right now to have you."

I kissed him once again, as I smiled and sang:

"_Super trouper, beams are gonna blind me,_

_But I wont feel blue…like I always do…_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you…._

_I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

_Suddenly I feel alright_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on stage tonight_

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun,_

_Smiling having fun,_

_Feeling like a number one,_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you"_

Edward sat down on the ground, pulling me down alongside with him. I sat on his lap, as he ran his fingers over my back, scratching me softly, singing to me:

"_facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely?_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only…._

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_Everything will be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun,_

_Smiling having fun,_

_Feeling like a number one,_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me,_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do,_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you…"_

I turned around, so I was facing him. I gave him one, big kiss, putting all my passion and love into it. He responded back the same way, my body falling down onto the ground, as Edward fell on top of me, the cool grass tickling my back.

I stop, looking into the deep pools of his shining emerald eyes.

"_so I'll be there when you arrive,_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms,_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight…_

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me,_

_Shining like the sun,_

_Smiling having fun,_

_Feeling like a number one,_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me,_

_But I won't be blue._

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd….there's you…"_

"Edward, I don't want anything separating us, and if that means, you having to go back to school, then I want to come with you…" I told him, as he looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure? Of course, I would let you stay with me. But what about the island? You said you wouldn't be able to leave, that you needed to help your parents," He put the stray hair back behind my ear.

"You know what? I've thought about it, and I finally want to pursue, my dreams. I know my mother needs me, but now that my father is back, I think I can try to do something that I want for myself now, because…it's time for this bird to get a pair of wings and learn how to fly."

"I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan, future Masen." He smiled down at me.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen, future husband of Isabella Marie Swan." I kissed him once again.

"Are you ready? Let's go down and tell everyone you're decision…" He said, getting up and holding out his hand for me to take.

"Actually, you go on, I'll meet you in a few."

"Okay.." He said as he made his way down the cliff.

I looked up at the sky, the birds soaring high and tall over me, their wings spread through the air. My hair flew all over my face, the wind pushing it from side to side. I grinned, looking up at the clouds and making quick shapes out of them, outlining them. The vast ocean all around me, though it was surrounding me, I felt safe, calm, serene.

"_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_

_Cause everyone listens, as I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say_

_Thank you to the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thank you for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you to the music…._

_For giving it to me…."_

My hands brushed the tall cattails that were in a cluster near the field as the cliff began to decrease and decline back down near the resort. I took small steps down, the dirt underneath my feet feeling soft and wet.

"_Mother says I was a dancer, before I could walk_

_She says I began to sing, long before I could talk_

_And I've often wondered, how did it all start?_

_Who found out that nothing can capture the heart_

_Like a melody can?_

_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me"_

I was reached down where everyone was standing - Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Renee, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth…and from that point on, I knew that they would be my family, through all the obstacles, we would always stick together._"I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_

_I wanna sing it out to everybody_

_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me…….."_

I looked up at the sky, imaginary fireworks beginning to blow up in every direction, the bright colors sinking down and drizzling down on us.

My gaze turned to Edward, as he leaned down and kissed me.

--"Being loved forever would be how things should be, yet looking into those eyes, I knew everything would work out after all, and he'll be the keeper of my heart."

**Omg…it hasn't reached me yet that I actually finished this story….I'm sad! Wah! **

**But this chapter was beta-ed by twilight-is-lovee, thanks girl!(:**

**And this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Brittanyyyy, briiitx xhc! She was the one who told me the famous quote at the end, love you tons baby!(:**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed up to this point, you all stuck with me until the very end, and you have NO idea how much I appreciate it! **

**Still, this is my first finished story…that's a huge accomplishment for me!**

**I hope that people will keep on reading and enjoying this story, even though its finished.**

**I will make one more chapter, which will include all my dedications and thank you's to everyone.**

**Please review this chapter, pretty please? **

**Last time you might actually get too…haha!**

**Thank you once again,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**

**P.S. have no idea who you are going to vote for for "best Nessie/Jacob fanfic rated k-t" well vote my story, called "Love is Unconditional!"**


	10. Epilogue

**Hehe, so you all thought I was done, did you?**

**I thought so too.**

**But a good fan fiction friend of mine, twilight-is-lovee, told me a great idea, and now I shall show it to all my wonderful readers!(:**

**So here is the wonderful epilogue!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it(:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns the wonderful world of Twilight, and someone else owns mamma mia….lol!**

_**3 years later**_

The past three years had been the best of my life. I hadn't forgotten one single thing that had happened since the first moment I had laid eyes on Edward Masen, but I knew that from that day on, he would be the one - my sun, my moon, my universe. Whenever I leave his side, my heart yearns for him. Whenever I am with him, my entire being feels complete. There is nothing that I would do without Edward.

After Edward had given me the promise ring, I couldn't forget the moment afterwards, once we told everyone the great news…

_3 years ago _

_After my few minutes of alone time, I walked down towards my family, a big smile on my face. I joined Edward on the side, his arm wrapping around my waist. I blushed slightly, glancing up, his soul connecting with mine._

"_Hello, Earth to Isabella!" Alice giggled as she herself was sporting a big smile, looking at my hand that was on the side of my hip, then back up to my eyes._

"_Everyone, we have good news," Edward said, as he took my hand in his. He held my hand out to everyone, showing the silver ring that was slid onto my fourth finger._

"_Bella, what is that?" Charlie asked, not sure of what to say._

"_It's a promise ring, dad. Edward gave it to me. He promised that one day, no matter where or when, he would marry me, and we would start our own family together. There is nothing I would want more than that, so I immediately accepted. Edward is the most, loving, caring, beautiful man I have ever met in the entire world." I said as Edward came back to me and enveloped me in his arms._

_A chorus of "Awe's" sung out from everyone's mouth, as Renee looked at me sweetly, along with Charlie, who still looked a bit skeptical about the entire thing. After all, what would you do if you came back home after a long period of time to find your daughter already with the love of her life, and almost engaged?_

"_Mr. Swan, now that you're back, I was wondering if we could spend some time together? You know, like, one on one, to get to know each other better." Edward proposed to my father, who looked at him up and down once. Why was everyone looking over everything today?_

"_That would be fine, Edward. And please, do call me Charlie. Mr. Swan was my father." Charlie threw his head back and guffawed, as Renee giggled slightly next to him._

_I placed my arms around my stomach, everything was so perfect. We spent the next few hours on the beach, all of us together, on the warm sand. Renee and I explained everything that had happened to Charlie while he was gone, as he kept on kissing and hugging us both. We had missed him so much._

_But of course, time moved on, and it was already the first of September. Everyone had to leave the island, to go back to the mainland - either for work, or college, or because…it was time. I was becoming very depressed; I didn't want Edward to leave. It broke my heart thinking about it. We had spent pretty much everyday together during the summer, and I don't think I can live without him._

The day before they were going to leave, though, Edward and my friends and family had given me a life changing opportunity.

"_Bella," Edward called me from the room. I walked over, seeing him staring to pack his luggage. My smile quickly turned into a frown, as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him._

"_I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, what am I going to do without you?" I whispered, kissing his cheek softly._

"_I know, Bella, this has been the best summer of my life. I don't want to leave at all, but I'm afraid that school is going to be starting soon, and I am going to get my doctors' degree." He looked down at my face, his expression soft and sad._

"_Edward, you're so talented. I hope we get to reunite soon…" I trailed off._

"_Bella, I have a proposition for you." He said, sitting down on the bed, and pulling me down onto his lap._

"_And what is this proposition you talk about?" I giggled under my breath, as Edward was trying to stay serious, yet he was holding back a smile._

"_Come with me."_

"_Excuse me?" Part of my mind thought it was sexual, 'that's what she said', but I knew better. _**(haha I'm sorry but I had to put that in there).**

"_Come with me to the mainland; go to college, stay with me. There is a wonderful college for the arts just about 30 minutes into the state. You're such a wonderful artist, Bella, and I think you would be great for that school. You can stay with me while we get applications and get you settled in until the new semester begins."_

_I stayed silent. Was Edward really asking me all this? I couldn't believe it. I felt so happy, yet confused, at the same time. What about my parents? Yes, I had thought about this idea before, including with Edward, but now that we were actually considering doing it now, and soon, was I ready?_

"_Edward…this is a huge step. Are you ready for this?" I asked hesitantly._

_He looked at me without any second thoughts. "Bella, I have never been more ready in my entire life for something like this. It will work out, I promise you. I know this is a huge step - but I'm willing to take it, because I love you so much Bella. One day we will get married and start a family, but I want to spend each day of the rest of my life with you. You're an amazing girl Bella, and I can't help but want to just…love you forever."_

"_Awe, I love you so much as well, Edward. And I will gladly come and stay with you on the mainland." I hugged him tightly as we shared one long, passionate kiss._

_After we broke apart, I couldn't help but find myself lost in his deep, emerald eyes. They shined so brightly at me, just as Edward's soul did. "Edward…what am I going to tell my parents?" I asked him, though I was still quite dazed._

_Suddenly, I heard the bedroom door open, as Charlie and Renee came in smiling, their faces bright and cheerful. Renee walked over to me and gave me a big, tight hug, and gave Edward one as well. Charlie came over to me, holding me by the shoulders and first, and hugging me just like Renee did._

"_Bella, Edward had already talked to us about it," Renee said, as she came over to me, "And we can't agree enough. You have been so loyal to your family, and now, I think it's time you become loyal to yourself. You have such a wonderful opportunity in front of you, sweetie, and you need to take it. Don't worry about us, because we are always going to be here when you need us. Plus, we are only a phone call away."_

_Tears began to form in my eyes; I loved them all so much, and they were so supportive of me. Tears were forming in Renee's eyes as well, as I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder, just like when I was a little child. "I love you both, you know that?" I spoke to my parents, through my muffled voice._

"_We know, sweetheart," Charlie began to rub my back lovingly, "We just want what's best for you. Edward does as well - I must say, that, he is perfect for my little girl, even though she deserves the best." _

"_Have you all been planning this for the past few days?" I asked, laughter filling up the room._

"_Actually, we have," Edward came next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, "Alice and Rosalie have already packed for you, as well. Well, they are, as we speak."_

"_Oh." I felt so oblivious as to what was happening all around me._

"_It's fine, love. We wanted to surprise you."_

"_Well, thank you. Thank you everyone, I mean….this is all so much for me, but I can't appreciate it enough. You all have no idea what this means to me." I gave them each a separate hug._

All these memories were running through my mind as I heard faint noises talking to me. I was two places at once, here where I was now, as I was floating through my mind.

To give everyone a short summary, I had left with Edward and his parents, and our friends, to the mainland the next day. Leaving my parents was a hard thing, yes, but I knew that they would be joining us here soon, for when Edward and I got engaged, and married, and so forth.

After I had moved in with Edward, I had enrolled in the "Academy of Art at Salt Creek", which was just next to the West Palm Beach Campus at South University. It was an arts school, yes, and I took courses about drawing and graphics and stuff related to those topics.

After the first semester, Edward had finally proposed, and without second thoughts, I immediately accepted. There was no other choice that I couldn't have made that would have been better than this. I was very much in the right position to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen.

Months passed, as Alice, Esme and Rosalie helped me plan out and get everything for the wedding ready. There were so many numbers we called, so many reservations we booked, and a lot more. But it had all paid off when the big day came, as I walked down the isle in my gorgeous white Cinderella wedding dress, Charlie holding my arm, as I walked towards Edward.

I had never forgotten his expression - he was the happiest he had ever been. My heart yearned for him; to be with him forever and all eternity. I wish I could relive the day over and over again. The wedding night, as well - that was something I would never forget as well. We had been so passionate with our movements, that love and happiness was spread throughout our entire bodies.

And now, in present time, its nine month's later, and here I was, in the hospital, about to bring another life into the world.

"Bella, one more push and you've got it!" I heard the doctor yell.

"Love! You're amazing, one more time honey," Edward said, as I pushed down one final time, as the room began to fill with tiny screams. I threw my head back onto the pillow, resting my body from all the work.

Edward was kissing me everywhere, stroking my hair, telling me what a wonderful job I did. He left my side, but only to bring us our miracle.

"Hello, baby! Welcome to the world," I said, as I took him into my hands "Brendan Edward Masen."

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny._

**Omg, so THIS is the final final chapter(:**

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews and alerts! For Chapter nine: **_twilight-is-lovee, .., Randomdancing410, ihavefoundmyedward2010, FrequentlyDazzled917, maximumfan, enchantedxbella, TwiLigHtDancEr93, sillyhearts, Anna Craft, oirishgoddess, CullenLover95, and twilight fanpire me(:_

**sorry, twilight-is-lovee, i knew she wanted to beta this, but i was way to excited!!! THANKS FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE EPILOGUE (:**

**SO FOR THE LAST TIME : PLEASE REVIEW(:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	11. Thank Yous and Chapter Review Winners

**HOWDY DOO DEE!**

**Haha I'm sorry, that was random, but it's from neopets - I don't play it anymore, but like, that was the noise the store owner made when you went to the Usuki Shop. I used to collect Usuki dolls. Haha!**

**ANYWAYS! THAT WAS A TANGENT.**

**But honestly, if you are wondering why I am updating my story, even though it is done, I wanted to give a "thank you" Chapter.**

**This is the first story I actually finished, out of 7! YES, SEVEN STORIES AT ONCE. it's really hard, so I recommend that you don't do that…haha**

**I did it because I kept getting good ideas.**

BY THE WAY….haha I have a NEW story, called " I Don't Know You, But I Think I Love You." It's somehow become very successful…(:

So please, may you all read and review it?

**So, what I am going to do now, I am going to choose my favorite reviews of each chapter, because, well, I want too! You, yes, YOU MIGHT BE THE LUCKY WINNER. Bahahaha.**

**Okay Let's Get going:**

**Chapter One: **This was a hard chapter to choose a favorite review, but I really enjoyed this one:

_I love how you merged twilight and Mamma Mia! I love that movie/play! Write more please!_

_From Perky Alice_

**Chapter Two: **Haha, I loved this one, it made me laugh(:

_AH! I LOVE IT! So they DO spontaneously burst into song! AWESOME! I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! OMC OMC OMC OMC OMCO CARPOOLING, ALL THE WAY MAN! LOVE THE STORY! UPDATE!_

_From All. The. Pretty Corpses (no spaces really)._

**Chapter Three: **The main purpose for this story was so that it was a musical, but fun and cool!

_YAY! Fun story! I enjoy it! Update soon!_

_From maximumfan_

**Chapter Four: **This was probably one of the best reviews I had gotten (at this point in the story)

_BRILLIANT IDEA!! Honestly, very original and refreshing. And I thought the film was great (and it goes without saying that I love Twilight) so the mix of the two is pretty 's all thanks to TwiLigHtDanceEr93 that I'm reading this-she promised it was good, so I said I'd try it out! (She was right, by the way.) Loved the little details, like the 'never bet on Alice' thing, and having Alice and Rosalie as her best friends, and BASICALLY I LOVE IT! *grins* Which means you should probably update soonish. Great! Keep it up :)_

_From oirishgoddess_

**Chapter Five: **Of course, who doesn't love it when people say that they love your story?

_wow that was REALLY good!my favorite part was definately when they were singing together. very cute :)keep writing!_

_From FrequentlyDazzled917_

**Chapter Six: **When you're good friends with someone, you really appreciate it when they love your story - and they review(:

_omg i love it!! lol. aww this chapter was cute ur so good! !honestly, its just getting better and better. and YAY! britt and i were back in it! lol. thanks emm!! i love youu!!Jazzy _

_From TwiLigHtDancEr93_

**Chapter Seven: **Mamma Mia and all the ABBA songs are really catchy, no?

_Okay I totally make your 74th review for this chapter and may i just say ILUVIT!YOU BETTER UPDATE SOOPER SOON! ...its the least you can do for getting all the songs stuck in my head!...lol. CL95_

_From CullenLove95_

**Chapter Eight: **I really have no more to say, other than I love my reviewers(:

_amazing like always ani _

_From we. Cloned. Edward. Cullen. (no spaces or capital letters)_

**Chapter Nine: THIS ONE WAS A TIE.**

_OHOHOH! Write an Epilogue! Of Bella and Edward being married and Bella being pregnant! PLEASE?_

_From twilight-is-lovee (EVERYONE THANK HER FOR MAKING ME WRITE THE EPILOGUE) c(:_

**And**

_I absolutely adore this movie, and I saw the play twice! You did it and Twilight so much justice it was much to adore, and song choices just fit! Which is a hard thing to do with Song Fics. people always do it so over the top but you did it while keeping them in character! So encore, kudos!Many happy writings,:x:Anna Craft_

_From Anna Craft_

**And**

_OH MAI GAWSH! I finished all of the chapters before reviewing. I nearly cried! You really need to write a sequel or something. KISSES!_

_From Randomdancing410_

**And Finally, Chapter Ten, The Epilogue: **

_Hey Ani :) That was awesome! I loved this story xD it's so cuteish in a songs are awesome as well ahahah I love the ending quote/song thing:"The winner takes it all, the loser standing small, beside the victory, that is her destiny" So cool ;)ox Amz_

_From oxcrushhed_

**AND THAT'S IT (: hehe, but I still wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed! Because I love you all (fan fiction buddies way). HAHA.**

**HUGE THANKS to :**

**Twilight-is-lovee: P-Dog, this story would be nothing without you. Thank you for everything, you are one of my best fan fiction friends(:**

**Along with**

**TwiLigHtDancEr93: Britt, I loved reading your stories, then I felt courageous and asked you to read this one. If I hadn't done that, and talked to you, then I wouldn't know you. You and all your friends are seriously…amazing.**

**Also a thanks to meech and mj.**

So, friends, my lasting words…You all joined me on my journey through my first fan fiction story. I love you all(:

Wow, I feel like I'm gonna cry…I don't know why! Haha(:

So please, if you can, read " I don't know you, but I think I love you".

_**TwilightSagaLover543 **_or also known as _**Ani.**_


End file.
